Bella's Challenge
by CrzyCammy
Summary: Bella was born and raised on the streets. She grew up to be the most feared woman criminal. But will she be able to deal with the one man who may be able to win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tick,Tick,Tick.

All Bella could do was watch the clock and hope that time would move faster. It felt as if time had stopped but the ticking continued.

"You have visitors" the guard told her as he opened her cell.

Bella stood and followed the guard to the visitors area. She until the door was closed before sitting down.

"I got a business deal for you"

"What kind? And what do I get out of it?" she asked.

"If you agree to it than I'll get you out of jail and I'll pay you ten million dollars a year" Bella regarded him for a minute. He had to be real rich if he was offering her so much money.

"You got a deal. Now get me out of here" she said standing.

"Guard. Un-cuff her" said the man. A very powerful man.

"Thats against regulation" protested the guard.

"Un-cuff her" he said this in a stronger voice.

"Its your funeral" the guard said as he took the cuffs off of her. As soon as they were off Bella swung around and smashed her fist into his face.

The hit was so hard that the guard had to take a step back to regain his balance. The man handed her a bag, which after looking in it she found some clothes and sneakers.

In the hallway stood the guard rubbing his face. When the man started to walk she followed him without a single question. Once they were outside she noticed that there was a helicopter, which was going to an unknown location.

Once they were in the helicopter it took off. Bella looked at the man and asked

"So are you going to tell me who you are and what the hell you want from me?"

"First of all my name is Edward Cullen and second of all I want you to marry me" he said looking straight in her eyes.

"MARRY YOU?" she asked shocked, he had to be crazy "You want to marry me? A criminal?"

"Yes. I will pay you 10 million yearly if you agree to this arrangement" he told her.

"You must be crazy. I'm wanted in 12 different states for murder. I've even committed crimes that nobody is aware of" she told him as if it would get him to change his mind.

"I have my reasons. None of course that you need to know about right now. But if you don't want to marry me I can just bring you right back to jail" he said.

"I never said that I wouldn't, I just want to know what would motivate you to marry a criminal" Bella told him.

"We will tell everybody that we married because were madly in love and want children. I'll bring you to my house where you will meet my mother. She will help you get ready and prepare everything for the wedding" he told her.

"Children? As in well have a sexual relationship" she asked him hiding how shocked she was.

"Yes. I want children." he told her with a very serious face.

"For the money your paying me sure why not. Besides who knows maybe you'll be good in bed, but then again i haven't had sex in a very long time so any guy would be good in bed" she said laughing at his shocked expression. When he controlled his expressions he told her

"I'm glad you don't mind. I got some documents and a prenuptial for you to sign."

"I don't mind. I'll just read them over than sign. One thing I learned was never sign anything until you read it. So why do you need a wife so badly?" Bella asked him.

"Because I need a wife so I won't be hit on anymore" Edward told her while he looked out the window.

"But why me. A criminal? I would have never gone to jail if that little weasel James hadn't ratted me out." Edward looked back at Bella before saying

"I choose you because you can find out who is leaking information at the company."

"Ooh sounds fun. So....when will we be getting married?" she asked him as she turned her attention to the clouds.

"Tomorrow" he said. Bella's head whipped around to look at him.

"In your room there will be a white dress, and the other things you will need. After we are married we'll share a bedroom" he told her.

"So your one of those men huh. Okay, doesn't bother me."

"Good." was all he said as his head turned toward the window. Bella took this time to study him. He was dressed in a dark blue suit. His shirt was a shade lighter and his tie was the same color as the suit. Even through the jacket you could tell he worked out. His hands were tan and his fingers long. His hair was long enough to curl at the nape of his neck. His hair was a dark black and he had a rugged but handsome face. He was obviously a hard man, his eyes were dark, his nose had a bump which had been obviously broken. He had a nice full mouth for a man. Bella looked up into the eyes who had been watching her as she watched him. She looked down at her hands, caught off guard that he was watching her the whole time.

"Like what you see?" he asked him in that deep voice of his.

"For now. I sure would like to see more in the future" she told him with a wicked smile. They fell into another silence for the duration of the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Bella first saw the house her jaw dropped. It was a mansion fit for a king.

"I know its huge but its been in my family for generations and over the years it has been made larger. Plus my mother lives with me. She grew up here and i didn't want her to leave when there was plenty of room" he said as an explanation.

"Oh. Does your mother know about me?" she asked.

"Yes. I needed her help to pull all of this off" he replied.

"So will I be taking your name?" she asked him curious.

"Yes this will all be done the right way. The regular way" Edward told her.

When the helicopter landed a woman who looked in her forties came out. She looked like a snobby rich woman. Edward jumped out with Bella right behind him when the rotators stopped and the pilot said it was OK to leave.

"Bella. Its nice too meet you. I'm glad your here" she said taking Bella by the hand and leading her inside.

"Yeah same here" she said in a dull voice

"So do you have a last name? How about any family?" She asked as they entered the mansion.

"No last name that i know of and my family has been dead for a long time or they could be on the run" she replied.

"Oh! Well I'm Esme Cullen and welcome to my home. Now lets get you settled in your room shall we." Esme said as she headed for the stairs lined against both sides of the wall.

Once Esme left Bella took a quick look around her new room and found everything she was told was there for the wedding tomorrow. There was a soft knock on her door so Bella went to open it. She saw Edward standing there.

"Bella may I come in?"asked Edward.

"Um..Sure" she said. Once he was inside he walked over to the bed then turned to look toward her. she walked over to stand in front of him.

"Um..this for you" He opened a small square jewelry box to show a beautiful diamond ring. It was so simple yet so exquisite at the same time. Bella was shocked.

"It was my great-grandmothers and i want you to have it" he said.

"Its beautiful but i really cant accept it." she said looking up at him.

"Yes you can. Your going to be my wife and I want you to wear this ring" he said and than he kissed her. It started out gentle but than it became heated with passion. All Bella could do was surrender to what she was feeling. Edward felt her stiffen than relax as she slowly melted against him. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Edward almost groaned at the feel of her body pressed against his. He pulled away before he did something he'd regret.

"I'll see you at dinner" he said and left.

Bella was rooted to the floor. All her thoughts fled her mind as she tried to figure out what had just happened. She needed time to think. She was getting in way over her head. She wrote a note and climbed out the window.

"You scared her off" said Esme turning from the window.

"I know. I wouldn't be surprised if she never comes back" admitted Edward.

"I think she'll be back. Just give her some time" said Esme and left. Edward stood a minute more in the room then left himself.

At nine-thirty Bella crawled back through the still open window. She had put her thoughts in order and created a list of the things she would buy with the money she would receive. She would save up the money than send them to different accounts in different places. That way she would be able to disappear for good this time. And than she could pay that stupid idiot who was blackmailing her for years or maybe she could just kill him, that would make the threat go away. But first she had to find him and she knew just how to do it. Bella headed downstairs and found no one in sight. She walked around and ended up in the kitchen.

"Oh Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen are in the dining room" said the maid.

"Oh thats okay I'd rather eat in here if you don't mind" she said.

"Its okay I don't mind. Here's some food. You fill yourself up now" said the cook.

"Thank-you!" Bella said then took a bite of the food. when she was done chewing her first bite she said.

"This food is good. I think I'm going to like eating here everyday. How long have you been here?" she asked as she took another bite.

"I've been here for thirty-five years and I believe your the first person to compliment my food" she said.

"Hey! I compliment your food every time I send the plate back empty" said Edward from the door.

"No the dog does that on his way out. Now what are you doing in my kitchen?" Asked the cook.

"I'm looking for my fiancé. I wondered what happened to you and I can see you already ate. Why didn't you go to the dining room?" he asked.

"I prefer to eat in here. I feel more comfortable. I'm use to eating on the run. And my stomach never held anything anyway" she said. Her eyes had this far away look as she remembered.

"Well this was a long time ago. Before I went to jail"

"What happened ten years ago?" he asked.

"I had a daughter. Large puppy eyes and brown hair. She was just a year old when she was taken from me. Two men grabbed me from behind and the third took her. I fought but they were stronger than me. They tied me up and drugged me. A week later the cops arrested me." she said her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry" he said gathering her in his arms. None of his informants had told him of a child. It must have been covered up. When Bella pulled back and he saw her puffy eyes, to him she looked so fragile and so beautiful at that moment.

"Come with me" he whispered as he led her up to his room. He tucked her into bed and before he turned off the lights she was fast asleep.

"Well what happened?" asked Esme when she saw her son returning to the dinning room.

"She has a daughter. She was taken ten years ago before Bella was put in jail" Edward told her.

"A daughter? She doesn't look like the kind to have kids" stated Esme.

"Bella's been in jail for ten years...I think that her enemies took her daughter than got the cops on her." said Edward.

"Maybe. Did she say that she knew who took her daughter?" asked Esme.

"No she didn't say she---" he stopped when he heard the noise coming from upstairs it sounded as if somebody was fighting.

"Bella" was all he said before he ran upstairs.

Up in the room Bella was fighting a man who had crawled in through a window.

"You should have stayed in jail where you belong Isabella. Bella was the stupidest cover ever. Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?" he asked

"Well it did take you twelve years. I think that speaks for itself" she replied.

"Bitch. What the hell is Hispanic trash doing posing white trash doing here in this fancy house" he asked as he punched her in the face.

" Whats it matter to you?" Bella asked as she threw four punches. She surprised him when she kept throwing punches. When she had him on the floor, Edward bust in surprising her, giving him the opportunity to kick her and jump out the window.

"Bella are you alright?" asked Edward helping her up. She had bruises all over her face and body and her hair was all messed up.

"I'm fine. I had him until you busted in and surprised me" said Bella stepping away from him.

"Who was he?" asked Edward.

"My brother"

"You said you had no family"

"No I said they were either dead or on the run. He's committed more murders than me and my sister put together. And he completed the biggest heist in history" said Bella.

"But hes Hispanic and dark skinned. Your white skinned and have blond hair" said Edward.

"Actually" she said and pulled off the wig to let long,curls of black hair tumble down.

"But..but..your skin is white"he said.

"I know" she said letting her accent show.

"You lied to me and you used me" said Edward.

"No not really, mostly everything I've told you is true. Besides you black mailed me with money and freedom. I didn't use you. I used what you let me use. There's a big difference." said Bella slipping on a robe.

"Not to me there isn't. Is this going to keep happening?" he asked.

"Maybe. He's stubborn plus desperate" said Bella. Edward stood there and took in the long curly black hair that flowed to mid calf. Her accent was very deep.

"How did you go ten years without anybody noticing the black hair?" asked Edward.

"I had a private cell and was able to pull off my wig on when i needed. There was this one one girl who pulled it off but shes not alive right now to talk" said Bella.

"How did you kill her in jail?" he asked.

"I killed her with her own hands. I had some gloves on so my finger prints weren't found. Why do you want me to frame somebody when I kill the rat?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

She moved closer to him. She put her hands around his neck, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"So is there any way you want him to die? Slow and Painful? or Fast and quick?" she whispered into his ear. She used one hand to unbutton his pants. He was already hard. She heard him groan when she held him. When he was fully sheathed, she began ridding him. With a groan he slammed her up against the wall and took over. She came more times than she could count. And in the end they came together. Edward leaned against the wall in exhaust. That was the first time he had let his lust out. He had been abusive with her but at least he hadn't let it all out.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm great. That was great. This just might work" she said untangling herself from him.

"Do you mind if i use your bathroom? I need a hot shower." she said moving away. She dropped the robe on the way to the bathroom but Edward couldn't see anything.

She came out and hour later with her hair in a bun and a towel around her body.

"What am i going to do? Everybody is expecting me to marry a white blond woman. Not a black haired Hispanic" said Edward who was sitting on the bed in only his boxers.

"I'll wear the wig and I'll hide the accent. Ive been doing it for seventeen years." said Bella.

"Is there anything else i should know? Is Bella your real name?" he asked.

"Its my nickname. My disguise wouldn't have worked if i had used my real name. Which is Isabella Swan, at your service" she said.

"Now what? I can't marry somebody who doesn't exist?" he said.

"Than don't. Marry the real me. Nobody knows my real name. Its as clean as a whistle. Bella has all the records. If she disappears everybody will be happy. But if you marry Isabella than your rat wont suspect a thing because nobody knows my name" she said sitting on his lap.

"It makes sense. You wont wear your wig and we'll marry tomorrow like we agreed. So we'll sleep in your room since mine is trashed" he said.

"Okay" she said. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. They spent the whole night making love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the morning Bella awoke to an empty bed. She took a shower, got dressed, than headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Bella. Can you please join me in the dining room?" called Esme. Bella rolled her eyes but did as asked.

"Good morning" said Bella filling her plate of all kinds of food.

"Good Morning. Edward left to work this morning. He wanted me to help you get ready. I've got 3 lady's in the parlor waiting for you. One is going to do your hair, the next your nails, and than your make up. So after breakfast. We'll do that. Edward should be home in an hour in half. He just had to run a few errands" said Esme. Bella grimaced at the thought of having to sit there for who knows how long so they can do all of that. Bella ate all her food than resigned herself to letting them torture her.

"This sucks so bad. My head hurts from whatever was done, my hands feel foreign to me, I'm wearing make up and I'm tied up to this freaking chair because I'm hungry and want pizza. Now either you untie me now or your going to see a very pissed Bella" she said.

"I am not untying you. You will get your dress dirty if I do. And I'm not taking that chance. So you are staying there" said Esme.

"I hope you forgive me for this someday" said Bella standing and knocking Esme out. She tied them all up than went to get her pizza and soda.

"Mom? What happened? Where'd you get that bump from? Why are you tied up?" asked Edward entering the room. Esme and the 3 ladies were tied up and Bella was laying on the couch eating pizza while watching TV.

"Your fiancée tied us up after knocking me out" said Esme.

"Not true. Well yes it is true but they forced me too. I was tied up, and I wasn't allowed to eat anything. So I untied myself, knocked her out and tied them up. Plus its your fault. You were gone for too long" said Bella eating another slice of pizza.

"Want some? I got buffalo wings around here somewhere" said Bella standing up and walking way.

"Edward! I want her out of my house. I don't want her here. Giver a lot of money so she'll leave" said Esme.

"Mom I gave her a lot of money so she'd come. Why would I give her money to leave?" asked Edward.

"Because she's dangerous, and is going to ruin everything" said Esme.

"Stop comparing everybody to dad. He left, now you got to get over it. Carlisle Cullen left. Now forget about him and move on with your life. Date, get laid do something" said Edward untying them.

"I'm not comparing everybody to him. Just her. She acts just like him. Your going to fall in love with her and than shes going to leave" said Esme.

"If I fall in love I'll deal with it than. But since I'm not in love with anybody leave it alone" he said than left to go find Bella. She was sitting at the table a big plate of chicken wings in front of her.

"Hungry much?" asked Edward.

"You have no idea. In jail the food sucks ass" she said working her way through the plate of food.

"And you haven't even gotten dirty" said Edward.

"Its a gift. I can eat 5 sloppy Joe's with a white shirt and not get any stains" said Bella.

"That is a gift" said Edward laughing.

"Want some?" asked Bella.

"No. I have to go get dressed" he said and left. Esme, Bella, and Edward headed to the chapter where they were married. After they went back to the house.

"That wedding was nice but I'm tired, and I need to get out of this dress" said Bella walking up to her room.

"Que Linda. Thats a cute dress. How much it cost?" asked Luis.

"More than you'll ever be able to dream of. Now what you want?" asked Bella still undressing.

"Aw how touching you care. So what you really doing here chica? U know mami died 'cause of you. You wanted to leave the house." said Luis.

"What I do doesn't concern you chico, and you? Where were you? On the streets. Now leave." said Bella turning away from him.

"Your daughter. Shes a pretty little thing. Black hair, the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen. Shes going to be a heart breaker when she grows up" said Luis.

"Where is she cabrone. If you have my daughter I'll kill you I swear it" said Bella.

"I don't have her but i do know who has her. Carlos Cruz" said Luis.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I never thought about him. Tell him if he returns my daughter to me I'll let him live and pay him 500 dollars" said Bella.

"Where are you going to get the money from hermanita?" asked Luis.

"I got my ways. Just deliver my message." She said and headed to the bathroom. When she came back he was gone. She got into bed and went to sleep. She later awoke to find Edward's arms around her. She turned around and lay her head on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the morning Edward awoke to find Bella close to him. He ran a hand down her thigh.

"Mm.."She said as she moved closer. Edward kissed her and made sweet love to her as the sun rose. Bella was put on house arrest. She wasn't allowed to go outside. She couldn't go shopping or do anything for herself. They had people who did everything for her.

"I'm going to sleep. You can leave" said Bella. As soon as they were gone she climbed out the window and went shopping. She bought herself a car and other things she wanted and needed.

"Hello?" asked Esme.

"Hey its Bella. Has Edward called for me?" she asked.

"Where are you? I went to get you but you were gone" said Esme.

"I know. I left to go shopping. Just tell Edward I'll be there in twenty" she said and hung up.

"Was that Bella? Where is she?" asked Edward.

"She went shopping. She said she'll be home in twenty whatever that means" said Esme.

"Minutes. Twenty minutes." said Edward.

Bella arrived with her arms full of bags. And she was talking on the phone.

"I know what I want now get it for me. You know my address." she Bella and hung up. She dropped her bags on the floor and told the servants where to put all of them. She than crashed on the couch to eat her chili cheese dog piled high with relish,ketchup and mustard.

"What is all of that stuff?" asked Esme coming into the room.

"Stuff " said Bella with her mouth full of food.

"Is there even a hot dog under that?" Asked Edward as he walked in behind his mother.

"Yeah and its good" she replied. When she looked at him she saw that he was pissed as hell.

"Why you pissed?" asked Bella.

"I'm pissed because you just left without telling anybody. Who knows what could have happened to you" said Edward.

"Your worried about what could happen to me? Are you fucking serious? You got me out of a jail. And not just any jail. The jail where the real real real bad criminals go. The ones that molest children then kill them. You should be worried about your self not me" said Bella taking another bite of her hot dog.

"I should be able to worry about you. You may be able to take care of yourself but there's still the possibility that something can happen to you" said Edward.

"I know that but keeping me locked in her. It maybe a mansion, but there's hardly anything to do" said Bella.

"I guess in a way were both wrong" said Edward.

"I guess so" said Bella throwing the wrapper away. She stood up and walked to Edward was. She didn't know what this man had about him but he attracted her like no other guy had before. She got on her tippy toes and kissed him. His arms came around and lifter her higher so they could kiss easier. Her whole boy lit on fire, and she knew she would never be able to deny him anything. He carried her up to their room where he put her down.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Your asking me that now. Shouldn't you have asked me that yesterday" she said lowering his pants. She dropped to her knees and did things to him he could swear were illegal. When she was done she pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him. She than began to ride him.

"Damn" He said and took control. He let everything out and took with such force he left her breathless. In the end they came together. They spent the whole night pleasing each other.

Bella woke the next morning tangled in the sheets and alone in bed. She looked around then sat up slowly and said to herself.

"I guess I should tell him if he's going to get up early then he should wake me up as well."

When she was done showering and dressed she looked at the clock on the bed stand and noticed it was one in the afternoon so she rushed downstairs. When she got downstairs she went straight to the kitchen.

"So what are you doing getting up at this time, Esme was looking for you so that she could help you plan a function so that you can meet everyone in the circle they run in." the cook said as she put a plate of hot food in on the table in front of Bella

"I had very good sex with my husband" said Bella as she dug in. The cook, whose name was Laura rolled her eyes and continued cooking dinner.

"Hey there sleepy head. Ive been looking for you. I'm planing at party to celebrate your marriage to Edward. So that way you can be introduced to out friends and get a look at his life. The life that you will now be apart of" she said it so nicely you wouldn't think she was trying to scare somebody off.

"Sure sounds like fun. I can now scare off all of your friends create a reputation for me and get to eat food and dance" said Bella laughing at the shocked expression on Esme's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Edward needs to get home now and save me from this torture" said Bella.

"This is nothing so stop complaining" said Esme.

"Oh shut up. Did Edward tell you when hes coming home?" asked Bella.

"No he didn't and I'm not worried about it. He's a big boy and he can do as he pleases." said Esme. Bella looked down at her ringing phone before answering.

"Yeah?"

"I talked to Carlos. He agreed to make the trade with you. Apparently the money is more appealing than having your daughter" said Luis.

"Money is always more appealing" said Bella.

"So he said tonight at the restaurant near where Abuelita used to live." he told me than hung up.

"Was that him?" asked Esme.

"No. Because if it was you would have heard yelling because the person i was talking to just hanged up on me. I'm going out. Call me when I'm lousy husband gets home" said Bella grabbing her stuff and leaving. She took out the $500 and headed to that restaurant that she used to hang out at all the time.

"Isabella! I haven't seen you in years" said Maria.

"I know. I haven't been here in years Maria" she said sitting at the diner bar.

"Your so grown up and beautiful. What are you doing here?" asked Maria.

"I'm meeting up with your son Carlos" she said.

"Oh for what? Did you hear, he has a daughter. Gorgeous little thing. Now that I think about it, she looks like you. He came here 10 yrs ago with a little baby girl and he told me that her mother had left her with him because she didn't want it" said Maria.

"A daughter and she looks like me huh" said Bella looking intently at the old woman.

"Yup. Exactly like you. The same hair and facial features. Is she your daughter? Is that why your here? Are you going to reclaim her?" asked Maria,

"She is my daughter. But shes not Carlos' daughter. And I never left her. She was stolen from me" said Bella.

"What? My son wouldn't do that" she said.

"Yes he would, and he did. Thats why I'm here" said Bella. Just than Carlos walked in with a little girl with black hair and big brown eyes. Behind him were two really big guys with mean faces. She looked at her daughter and saw herself and Jared in her face.

"Hello. Carlos" she said standing up.

"Isabella. I could have sworn you were dead" said Carlos.

"Guess you swore wrong since I am standing right in front of you" said Bella.

"Guess so. You got the money?" asked Carlos. Bella looked down at the bag she had than at him.

"Is that all of it?" asked Carlos.

"All $500" said Bella.

"Good" said Carlos than pushed the girl to Bella. She than threw him the money. Bella grabbed her daughter than put her behind her. She watched as Carlos counted the money.

"I've always liked you Isabella but this is just business" he said than pulled out a gun. Bella backed up with her daughter behind her. She pushed the girl to the ground than pulled out her gun and fired shots at them before diving to the side.

"I'm scared" said the little girl.

"I know. We'll be out of here soon" said Bella. She fired a few more shots and than reloaded her gun. She looked around and saw his bodyguards were on the ground. Carlos and the bag of money was no where to be seen. She picked up the little girl and ran to her car. She gunned it and took off. Once they were a safe distant away she stopped.

"Who are you?" asked the little girl.

"I'm your mother" said Bella.

"My mother?" asked the girl.

"Yes. That man took you away from me when you were a little girl" said Bella.

"Why?" asked the little girl.

"Because he doesn't like me. Now whats your name?" asked Bella.

"Renesme" she said.

"Thats the name I gave you. I'm surprised he kept it" said Bella.

"Its the only name I know" said Renesme.

"Thats good. Were going to go to the mall and get you some clothes" said Bella. The bought her enough clothes so she could go a whole week before washing. They than headed to the house.

"Esme?" she asked. Thats when she saw Carlos holding a gun to Esme's head.

"Did you think that I would let you get away with killing my men." he asked.

"You go the fucking money. What more do you want? Me dead? You can keep wishing because thats not going to happen." she said her hand moving to behind her.

"Move and I blow her brains out." he told her. He looked down at Esme and before he could blink he had a bullet in his heart. He looked up at her disbelieving and fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Bella untying Esme and helping her stand.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank god you came when you came. I don't know what he would have done to me." said Esme.

"I doubt he would have killed you. He needed you to get to me" said Bella walking back to where Renesme was.

"Renesme meet Esme. She's your new grandmother" said Bella looking down at Reneseme. Esme just stood there and stared at Renesme. The little girl was the exact replica of her mother except for the little details which were obviously from the father.

"This your daughter?" she asked moving forward to get a closer look at the little girl who had just changed her life.

"Yup. The man who had you at gun point had been the one to steal her. And I made a deal with him to get her back" said Bella.. Just than Edward entered the house.

"Whoa. What happened in here? Are you guys alright?" asked Edward taking in the scene.

"Yes were all fine. Edward I would like you to meet my daughter Reneseme" said Bella.

"Hello Renesme. I'm Edward your mother's husband.

"Does that make you my father?" asked Renesme.

"Yes it does. But I'm not your blood father" said Edward crouching down in front of her. Renesme jumped into Edward's arms and held on tight. He stood with her still in his arms.

"It looks like you got your family" said Esme.

"It looks like I did" said Edward looking at Bella and Renesme.

After dinner Bella and Edward put Renesme to sleep in her new room and headed to theirs.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were trying to get her back?" asked Edward.

"Because it wasn't some thing you had to worry about. And I knew it would be dangerous. I didn't want nobody to get hurt." she said undressing.

"But you could have gotten hurt." he said.

"Well I didn't. Because i know what I'm doing. Did you forget who i am. I've been doing this my whole life. I'm fine." she said going up to him. She pushed him down on to the bed and got on top of him. She kissed him and took of his shirt. She kissed her way down his chest. Her lips followed her hands kissing the newly exposed skin. Once he was completely nude she positioned herself so he could enter her. Before she came he took over. He rolled over so he was on top. He thrust harder and faster. When they were done they lay there in a heap.

"Why don't you let yourself go?" asked Bella.

"How do you know I don't let go completely?" asked Edward looking down at her.

"Remember when I first arrived you let go a bit. Well I want you to let go completely" she said kissing him, her hands everywhere. She explored his body giving him as much as pleasure as she could. Once he could take no more. He pushed her up against the wall and let loose everything he had been keeping inside, driving both of them to ecstasy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Bella awoke with bruises all over her body. She was sore but unbelievably satisfied. She looked around and noticed that once again Edward was gone. She showered and dressed n headed down to the kitchen.

"Hey sleepy. Oh my god. Where did all those bruises come from?" asked Shelly.

"Its nothing really. Do you think you can teach me to cook?" asked Bella.

"I'd love to. Your daughter was here looking for you this morning. Edward took her out to the zoo." said Shelly.

"Oh. Thats nice. Now about cooking. I want to learn everything"

Edward looked down that the little black haired girl who had stolen his heart as her mother had. He yearned to have a son of his own. A son from Bella

"Daddy. Can we go see the monkeys?" asked Renesme.

"Sure" he replied. He still couldn't get over how this little girl who had gone through so much could accept him as her father. How she could fit so naturally into his life. They spent the rest of the day at the zoo. After that they went to eat and headed home. The minute they entered the house they heard the explosion. Edward ran to the kitchen and found Bella with flour all over her body. But the kitchen was worse.

"Oops. That one turned pretty bad." said Bella laughing. She turned around and came face to face with Edward.

"Hi honey I see you and Renesme are home." she said looking at Renesme.

"Mommy it was so much fun. We say monkeys and giraffe and lots of animals. And mommy you have white stuff all over your face." said Renesme.

"I know. Now why don't you go up to your room and change into some comfy clothes." said Bella. She leaned up and kissed Edward on the mouth.

"Ive missed you" said Bella wrapping her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist. Behind her he saw Shelly mouth 'Shes drunk'. Now he understood.

"Lets go upstairs" said Edward. He carried Bella up to the room and laid her down. Once she was asleep he took a look around the room and saw her laptop was open and running. He went over and looked at the page open. There was a list of names of all the workers in his company.

"Did you forget why you took me out of jail?" she asked him from where she stood.

"No I did not. But I didn't know you had been working on it this whole time" he said.

"Thats because I never told you. I'm close to finding out who it was. Ive been hacking into the computers at your job and watching what your workers do. One person in particular stood out. When I ran his name through the police database I noticed that the man whose name it belongs to is dead. But when I ran his photo I came up with two names. Your employ and a man I knew from the past" she said changing into a ballroom dress. Edward took a shower and dressed in a tux.

"You ready?" he asked Bella.

"Yup. Lets go kick some ass" she said taking his hand and going downstairs.

"Have fun you guys" said Esme.

"Oh I will." said Bella. They arrived at the party 15 minutes later. When they entered everybody stopped and stared. Bella had on a floor length red dress and her hair was in a messy bun with a few strands framing her face. Edward was wearing a black tux which fit him perfectly. Together they made a stunning couple.

"I see who I'm looking for. Ill be back" said Bella grabbing a wine glass and heading in a different direction than Edward. She sat down to a handsome young man. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"That was some entrance" he commented.

"Really? I didn't think so. I'm Isabella." she said putting out her hand.

"Richard. I knew a Bella once. She was one awesome girl" he said taking my hand.

"Really? Mm. Interesting. I like the name Richard but you look more of a Chris" she said watching as he looked at her with fear and surprise in his eyes.

"Well my mother named me Richard so I'm stuck with that name" he said.

"Mm..Maybe.. Now tell me have you ever had some fun with a girl who knows what shes doing?" she whispered in his ear. He looked at her and she winked than searched the room.

"Wont your husband be mad?" he asked also looking around.

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him" said Bella standing and heading to the side door which she knew led upstairs. Richard got up and followed her out. Once up stairs Bella got him to undress and than she tied him to the bed.

"Your really kinky" he said.

"I'm more than that" said Bella putting on the blond wig and hiding her accent.

"Bella!? I thought you were in jail" he said.

"I was. My husband got me out to find his rat. And it really wasn't that hard" she said sitting on the table.

"Why are you doing this to me? I needed that money and Edward has to damn much." said Richard.

"You left me when I was pregnant. And you stole all my money. That was 4 million dollars. You don't need anymore. Plus this is just a job. I was hoping to find you and have you meet your daughter but she's better off not meeting you" she said taking out a gun from one of the drawers.

"I'd would love to make you suffer but I don't have the time. Any minute now my husband is going to notice I'm gone. And I cant be caught up here with you. I hope you rot in hell" she said and shot him between they eyes. Since the gun was a silencer, all you heard was a little pop. She wiped the gun clean and laid it on the table. She took of the wig and burned it. She took one last look around to make sure she didn't forget anything and left. She returned to the party through a different door than she had left. She went to the bar and ordered a whiskey and looked around for her husband. She found him conversing with a couple across the room. She took her drink and went to join them.

"Hi honey" Bella said slipping her arm around his waist.

"John, Claudia, this is my wife Isabella" he said.

"Hi nice to meet you" I said shaking their hands.

"Will you excuse us" said Edward pulling Bella away.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"The ladies room. Come here Ill show you something cool." She led him to the bathroom and showed him how each stall was a room with a toilet and a chair. She pushed him down on the chair and pulled up her dress. She positioned herself and came down on him. Edward moaned and kissed her. When they were done they sneaked out of the party and headed home to ravish each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Edward fell asleep Bella dressed and went down to the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" asked Bella sitting down.

"I couldn't sleep" replied Renesme.

"Yeah me either. So what do you think about going to school? It seems like you know the basics. So you'll fit in easily" said Bella.

"Can I go to public school?" asked Renesme.

"That's what I was thinking. Private Schools have to many rules and uniforms and the kids are all stuck up. But I am going to teach you how to stand up for you. And a little bit about fighting. Just the basics. I don't want my daughter to be a chicken." said Bella.

"Mom I'm no chicken even thought it tastes good" said Renesme getting up and heading to bed. Bella sat there a while longer than headed up.

She awoke to Edward kissing her neck. She turned over and kissed him. When she got closer he pulled back.

"Cant. I got to get to work early today" he said getting out of bed and heading for the shower. Bella just glared after him. She got up dressed and headed out.

" Shelly. I need some advice."' said Bella sitting at the table.

"'Is this about you being in love with Edward?"' asked Shelly.

"How did you know?" asked Bella.

"I've seen the way you act around him. Anybody can see that your in love with him and that hes in love with you" said Shelly.

"I don't think hes in love with me. He hasn't said and I'm unsure where to go from here." said Bella.

"You? Ms. Big Bad Kick Ass is unsure on what to do. Just tell him how you feel. I know that he loves you too. Just make the first move" said Shelly.

"Sounds easy. But its far from that. Its just the way we came to be that puts the big wall there. He hired me. He's paying me lots of money. I was in jail for murder, robbery, and a bunch of other stuff. Our lives are completely different and I don't see how we can make It work" said Bella.

"If you two really love each other than you will find away to make everything work the way you want" said Shelly.

"I guess. Thanks Shelly" said Bella. She got up and headed upstairs. She needed to talk to him about this before it drove her insane.

"Edward?" called Bella. She didn't see him anywhere so she headed to the next room.

"I told you not to call me when I'm at home. I don't want my wife finding about this." said Edward.

"Yes I know its a fake marriage but the woman has a temper. Did you see the

photos of what she did to the Richard?"

"Yes. Yes. I know. Ill meet you at the usual place" said Edward and closed the phone.

"Whats the usual place?" asked Bella from the doorway.

"Ooh. You scared me" said Edward jumping.

"I know. But you didn't answer my question" said Bella.

"The usual place is work" said Edward.

"Interesting. Work. Well tell her I said Hi" said Bella and walked away.

"That's it? Tell her you said Hi? That;s all your going to say? I'm cheating on you and all you can say is tell her I said Hi" said Edward following her.

"Yup. That;s it. Did you forget that your paying me to be your wife. If you want to have an affair that;s you. But when you get caught and lose the respect you have now, I'm not getting into that situation at all. I'll disappear and you can deal with that" said Bella.

"You are something else" said Edward.

"Oh I know. Have fun at work" said Bella with a wicked smile.

"Edward" called Esme.

"Yes mother?" he asked entering the room.

"You still seeing that woman?" asked Esme.

"Yes. And Bella just found out" said Edward.

"What did she say?" asked Esme.

"That if I get caught shes not going to do anything about it and than she told me to have a nice day at work" said Edward.

"That's one smart woman. You better not loose her or you'll be screwed. She's going to do some real amazing things for you and this family" said Esme turning around letting him know he was dismissed. Edward left to work with a lot on his mind.

"Morning mom" said Renesme.

"Morning. I know what were doing today. Were going to go enroll you in school and get you some more clothes. You only got the basics right now. And this will help you decide what your style is by what you like" said Bella.

"That sounds like fun. Lets go!" said Renesme. They headed to the mall and looked around buying things here and there. By the time they were finished Renesme had seen what she liked and developed her style. They went out to eat at Friendly's.

"That was fun. So much shopping" said Renesme.

"Yup. That's what happens when you have a rich daddy" said Bella laughing.

"I guess so. Are we heading to the school after this?" asked Renesme.

"We got to stop at your fathers job and pick up some paperwork to bring to the school" said Bella. They left the restaurant and headed to Edward's office.

"Hi I'm Isabella Cullen. Is my husband in?" she asked.

"Yes he is. You can go right in" said the secretary.

"Would you just let him know were here and heading to his office" said Bella.

"Sure Mrs. Cullen" said the secretary.

"Call me Isabella" she said.

"If you call me Maria" said Maria.

"Deal" said Bella and walked into the office are. They had to walk by many of the workers before they got to Edward's Office.

"Hi honey" said Bella entering the office. Standing in front of his desk was tall blond woman with big breasts and a big ass. She was wearing one of those lawyer outfits.

"Isabella meet Marianne Roberts. Marianne this is Isabella Cullen my wife and Renesme my daughter" said Edward.

"Nice to meet you Marianne. Edward were here for the paperwork for Renesme's school. Were heading there after here" said Bella.

"I have them" said Marianne handing her the papers.

"Thank you. Bye Edward" said Bella kissing him on the lips while her hand grabbed his ass. Renesme started giggling so Bella pulled away.

"See you at home. It was nice meeting you Marianne" said Bella and took Renesme by the hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After Bella and Renesme left Edward sat back down at his desk.

"She didn't even blink at seeing me here yet she knows that I'm the one your sleeping with" said Marianne.

"She did tell me that it wouldn't bother her. Just don't let Renesme find out and don't get caught" said Edward.

"I like her. Shes reasonable. But if I was in her situation I wouldn't let you go" said Marianne her hand slipping into his pants.

"Not Now" said Edward and pulled her hand out.

***

After stopping at the school and enrolling Renesme, they headed home.

"Isabella can I speak with you?" called Esme. I told Renesme to head up to her room than entered the library.

"Whats up?" asked Bella.

"Edward told me that you found out about that woman hes been seeing for awhile" said Esme.

"Yeah I found out. He was talking on the phone and I over heard him. I confronted him and told him that I didn't care as long as Renesme doesn't find out and that if it got public I wasn't going to be deal with that" said Bella.

"Smart girl in somethings. But I have an idea. I know this boy who would be happy to help you make Edward jealous. And according to the rumors going around he's real good in bed. I called him earlier and you guys have a date. Tonight at 7 he'll be here to pick you up and no buts" said Esme.

"Wow Esme. I so did not expect that from you. I guess I'll go get dressed since it'll be 7 in 20 minutes" said Bella and headed up to her room. 10 minutes later she walked downstairs in a skin tight dress with hooker heels.

"Damn. You look hot" said the young man at the door.

"Thanks. I'm Isabella as you already know" said Bella.

"Yes. Esme mentioned that was your name. I'm Jacob. But you can call me Jake" he said.

"Well Jacob are you ready to go. We wouldn't want to be standing around when my husband gets home" said Bella winking at Esme and following Jake out the door.

***

"Are you sure you cant come over?" asked Marianne standing up and buttoning her shirt.

"I'm sure. I have to get home. My mother will kill me if I'm late to dinner, and I got to get home to my daughter and wife. Don't forget that this is just some good sex and fun" said Edward grabbing his coat and walking out of the office. Edward arrived at the house 20 minutes later.

"Your just in time for dinner. Renesme is already at the table you can sit by her" said Esme walking out of the library and towards the kitchen.

"Daddy! Your home" said Renesme jumping on Edward.

"Where's your mother?" asked Edward.

"She went out with this pretty boy" said Renesme sitting down.

"When? And what boy?" asked Edward.

"When we got home she talked to grandma than went to get dressed and than the really pretty boy came and picked her up. He was really nice. He even opened the door for her" said Renesme.

"Mother!" called Edward.

"No need to scream Edward. I wasn't that far away" said Esme sitting down.

"Why is Isabella out on a date?" asked Edward.

"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the fact that her husband is sleeping with his assistant. That could be it. Or I could be that her husband isn't giving her enough attention if you know what I mean" said Esme putting food on her plate. Edward just stared at his mother as if she had lost her mind.

"Where did they go mother?" asked Edward.

"I really have no idea. Maybe you should sit down, eat your dinner, and wait like a good little boy" said Esme not even bothering to look at him.

***

"The food is delicious here" said Bella.

"It is. I'm glad you like it" said Jake.

"I love it" said Bella licking her lips. She looked up at him and caught him starring at her lips.

"I'll be back and than maybe we can go somewhere" said Bella. She got up and headed to the bathroom where she reapplied her lipstick. She took one last glance than headed out. She found that Jake had already paid and was waiting for her in the front.

"Thanks for dinner it was great. But I think I'm ready for dessert" said Bella and pushed him against the wall her lips on his. Jake reversed their position so she was up against the car. He deepened the kiss tasting her mouth with his tongue. Bella wrapped a leg around him so they were even closer.

"Lets go to your place" said Bella breaking the kiss and getting into the car. Jake got into the drivers seat and took off. Bella's hand found its way to his crotch.

"I'm not sure we can wait till we get there" said Bella.

"I don't think so either" said Jake and pulled into a dark parking lot. He pushed the seat back and pulled her onto his lap.

"Guess what?" said Bella her lips trailing down his face to his neck.

"What?" asked Jake.

"I'm not wearing any underwear" she whispered. Jake pulled up her dress to expose her bare pussy.

"Mm, I like that" said Jake. He ran a finger through her folds feeling how wet she was.

"Mm. Jacob. I need more" moaned Bella. He plunged one finger into her while his thumb rubbed her clitoris. Bella began to ride his finger.

"More please" said Bella. Jacob inserted another finger, while Bella began to ride his fingers harder and harder. He pulled out his fingers before she came. He pushed the seat back into a laying position and turned around so he had full access to her body. He knelt between her legs and began to lick and suck and nibble on her clitoris. He used his hand to spread her open than stuck his tongue in her. Bella arched her back and moaned. Jacob focused on her clitoris while his fingers pounded in and out of her. Bella let out a moan and rose out of the seat as she climaxed. Jacob worked her till she was done. He cleaned her up than leaned up and kissed her.

"Mm that was fantastic. Best head I've ever received" said Bella.

"Glad you liked" he said moving her to the passenger seat and fixing the drivers seat so he could drive her home.

"Now I got to return the favor" said Bella. She unzipped his pants and pulled him out. He stood straight in all his glory.

"Mm" said Bella and took him into her mouth. She worked her mouth up and down while one hand pumped back and forth and the other one massaged his balls.

"Damn" said Jake. Bella pulled him all the way in. Her gag reflexes massaged him while her moaning made him go insane. He got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He began to fuck her throat until he came. Bella cleaned him up with her mouth than sat back down.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Jake.

"I've been around the block" said Bella. Jake pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive to her house.

"Thanks for the amazing night" said Bella kissing him while her hand squeezed his dick.

"Any time" said Jake. Bella got out of the car and entered the house.

"Who was that?" asked Edward.

"A guy" said Bella heading up the stairs.

"Yes I know he's a guy, but why the hell were you out on a date with him?" asked Edward.

"Because he asked me and I like him" said Bella, taking off her dress and and the heels.

"What are you jealous?" asked Bella.

"No I just don't want you out on dates with guys" said Edward.

"That sounds like jealousy. Aren't I allowed to have some fun, since you are" said Bella.

"Thats different" said Edward.

"How is it different?" asked Bella.

"It just is" said Edward.

"Thats where your wrong. It isn't different. You fuck her when you want and I get to fuck whatever guy when I want. Seems fair to me" said Bella.

"I don't want you with any other guy but me" said Edward losing his temper.

"How are you going to stop me?" asked Bella. Edward grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up to his height.

"No other man will touch you but me. Do you understand?" asked Edward.

"Yes I do. I get to fuck you at night and fuck the whole male population while you aren't home. I understand you loud and clear" said Bella wrapping her legs around his waist so they were crotch to crotch.

"If I find out you were with another man I will kill him" said Edward.

"I'm sure you wont" said Bella undoing his pants and pulling his dick out so the tip was just at the entrance of her pussy.

"Damn woman. I don't know what you do to me. But you drive me insane" said Edward and he plunged into her. They fell onto the bed. His hands were at her waist holding her still why he plunged into her. He pulled out and flipped her over, so she was on all fours and her ass was facing him. He positioned his dick at her entrance and entered her. He began to plunge in and out of her. Each time he entered her he would hit her g-spot sending waves of pleasure all over her body. Her body was on fire.

"Harder" said Bella squeezing her inner muscles. Edward groaned and moved even faster. Bella moaned as she exploded in ecstasy. Edward collapsed on the bed after he finished.

"That was fun" said Bella jumping off the bed and heading to the bathroom. Edward just glared at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Esme you are the best. That date with Jake really got Edward heated with jealousy" said Bella sitting on the couch.

"I know my son. But he'll never admit what he feels for you. He's a man. And men are idiots" said Esme.

"I know that. That's why I have another date with Jake. Its at his place. He's cooking" said Bella with a smile.

"Good for you. Edward took Renesme to school. She was so excited." said Esme.

"Yeah. I'm picking her up later" said Bella.

"Mrs. Cullen. There's a Jacob Black here to see you" said the maid.

"Send him Lorena" said Bella. Once Lorena left, in walked Jacob Black in jeans and button down shirt looking so fine.

"Hey. Your early" said Bella.

"I know. But I couldn't wait to pick you up" said Jake giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You kids have fun" said Esme and waved them off.

"So what are you cooking?" I asked as we entered his house.

"Pasta. My mother's recipe" he said entering the kitchen. Bella took off her shoes and followed him.

"Smells good." said Bella.

"It should. So how did your husband react to you being out on a date?" asked Jake.

"Not to well. He was really jealous" said Bella.

"Thats a good thing. It means he actually cares" said Jake with a grin. Bella couldn't help but smile back. He was like a little boy at Christmas who had just gotten everything he had asked for.

"This is good" said Bella after taking a bite.

"I'm glad you like it." said Jake. After dinner Bella helped Jake clean up and do the dishes.

"That was the best pasta ever" said Bella getting comfy on the couch.

"I'll tell my mother you liked it" said Jake.

"Maybe I can tell her myself" said Bella moving closer to Jake.

"Maybe you can" he said. Bella sat herself between his legs.

"I love your house. Its so comfy and you can tell somebody lives in. The mansion I live is like a museum. Its cold and harsh" said Bella.

"You should work to make it look like a family home" said Jake.

"I'm trying. But its hard to change something that has been the same for so long" said Bella.

"Yes I know what you mean" said Jake his hand slipping under her shirt. His hand moved up and down her rib cage sending shivers down her spine.

"You have that magic touch most guys don't have" said Bella turning around so she was facing him. Her hands went around her his neck and her legs around him.

"I love the feel of your body against me" said Bella and than she kissed him. Their tongues moved together in harmony each one fighting for dominance. Bella broke off the kiss long enough to take off his shirt. Her hands ran up his chest. He took off her shirt and undid her bra. Bella took it off and threw it to the ground. She got off the couch and to her knees. She undid his pants and took them off with his boxers.

"Mm" said Bella before she took him into her mouth.

"Holy shit." Jake looked down at the top of Bella's head. And she hadn't even deep-throated yet. Her lips tightened and his arms reached behind him for something to hold onto. He gripped the couch tightly and clenched his teeth. Her tongue knew just how to stroke him, her lips knew just how to suck, and her teeth knew just where the pleasure/pain barrier was and weren't afraid to cross it. And suddenly she was alternating between deep throat and not, back and forth until she was mimicking a fucking motion. He didn't last long and he went long before he meant to. Bella cleaned him up and stood up.

"Where's your room?" she asked.

"Last door on the right" he said. Bella took him by the hand and led him to his room. She took off all her clothes and crawled on the bed. Her lips and hands worked together to get him aroused. Once he was she pulled him on top of her and opened her legs inviting him in. He entered with one swift movement. Bella arched her back and moaned.

"Faster" she said twisting her hips to allow him more access. Her legs wrapped around his waist and feet held them there. Bella's body exploded in ecstasy. Seconds later Jake came also. He collapsed on her but made sure not to let his whole weight go.

"That was amazing" said Jake.

"It was" said Bella rolling over so she was on top of him. She kissed her lips than his neck, she traveled her way down his body leaving marks here and there. When she was done she kissed him on the lips and went to go take a shower. Jake lay there listening to her move around the bathroom. He didn't know what it was about her that pulled it in but he was going passed lust and towards love.

***

"Edward darling I've missed you" purred Marianne into his ear.

"I bet Marianne. I've been busy all day as you know" said Edward moving away causing her to pout.

"Don't give me that look. I'm busy and don't have time to fuck you right now" he said flipping through piles of papers.

"How about I fuck you" said Marianne pulling up her skirt and sitting on his lap. She reached down and pulled out his dick than led him to where she wanted him. She rode him, her hips moving faster. Her head fell back and Edward began to kiss her neck. His lips moved down towards her breast. He pulled apart the shirt and moved her bra. He took one nipple into his mouth while his hand played with the other one.

"Edward?" said his secretary Maria.

"One moment" said Edward. He pushed Marianne of his lap. "Get dressed." They both fixed their clothes before letting Maria enter.

"I have a message from your wife and your mother" said Maria putting them on the desk. Edward grabbed them and read.

_I took Renesme and Esme out to eat. We'll be home later as Jacob invited us to a movie later. Love Isabella._

_Edward you better step up your game or your going to lose her. Your Mother._

Edward stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Close up Marianne. Maria you have the rest of the day off" he said and stormed out of the office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Thank you for inviting Renesme and I to a movie" said Esme.

"Your welcome it was my pleasure" said Jake. Esme smiled at him and winked at Bella before heading to her room.

"Bye Jake" said Renesme hugging him and running upstairs.

"That was real sweet of you. Thank-You" said Bella kissing him on the cheek.

"It was nothing. Bye Isabella" said Jake and left. Bella closed and locked the door than headed up to her room.

"I'm guessing that guy left" said Edward scaring Bella.

"Don't do that. And yes he left. Its not like it should bother you. You got Marianne and I'm sure she satisfies you" said Bella taking off her shirt and jeans so she stood in her panties and bra.

"Yes she satisfies me but I still don't want you out with him. I don't like him" said Edward.

"I don't care if you like him or not. I like him and I will keep going out with him if I want" she said heading for the shower. She turned the hot water up and finished undressing before getting in.

"And does going out with him include fucking him?" asked Edward.

"What if it does?"asked Bella.

"It better not. I don't want you sleeping with him or anybody else that isn't me" said Edward. Bella turned off the water and opened the screen.

"Are you fucking serious? So you can fuck that slut but I can't fuck a guy who isn't you. Oh thats nice. Well its to fucking late. I already fucked him. I went over his house and he fucked me senseless" said Bella pushing Edward out of the way. She dressed in jeans and t shirt, grabbed her car keys and purse.

"Bella! Where are you going?" asked Edward following her out of the house.

"To Jacob's house. I cant stand being here with you anymore. You disgust me. Your such a hypocrite" said Bella getting into her car and driving off.

Esme stood at the window watching Bella speed away. She watched until she could no longer see the car.

"Edward!" said Esme.

"Yes Mother?" asked Edward.

"Tell me how you really feel about Isabella" said Esme.

"I really don't know. But this marriage benefits both of us. She gets a home for her daughter and money. I get a wife and eventually children and I can come and go as I please" said Edward.

"Your going to end up losing her you know. Tonight is the beginning of something big. If she left once I'm sure as hell that she can do it again. Are you willing to lose her and your newly acquired daughter. She's going to get to the point when she will leave you and what than? Are you going to marry that skank Marianne. I'm sure she'd love that. Get access to your bank account. She'll leave you broke" said Esme.

"Isabella won't leave me" said Edward.

"If she could walk away from you once she can do it again. Heed my words son" said Esme and left him to his thoughts.

*******

Bella parked in Jake's driveway and knocked on his door.

"Isabella?" asked Jake opening the door in nothing but pajama pants.

"I know its late but I couldn't be in that house anymore. Can I stay here?" asked Bella.

"You know you can" he said opening the door to her.

"Thank you so much" said Bella hugging him and heading inside. She took off her shirt and jeans and crawled into the bed with Jake. She fell asleep with his arms around her and her head on his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bella awoke unaware of where she was. She rolled over and came face to face with Jake. Thats when everything came rushing had been an idiot and she had left and spent the night here. She inched closer to him and ran her hand down his chest.

"I never expected to awake to you in my bed" mumbled Jake turning over so he was facing me.

"So is the fact that I'm here a good thing?" asked Bella.

"Its a very good thing" said Jake running a hand up her thigh. Bella moved closer and kissed him. He pulled her on top of him his hands holding her ass. She broke the kiss and moved down his body using her lips, tongue, and teeth. When she reached his dick she wrapped a hand around him and her mouth sucked on the tip. Jake groaned and resisted the urge to thrust up into her throat. Bella took him in deeper. She began to alternate with deep throating him and not. Her hand gripped the base and began to move back and forth. Her free hand reached down and began to fondle his balls. Jake felt as if his whole body was on fire. He stiffened than let his load go. Bella swallowed it completely and cleaned him up after. She pulled back and crawled on top of him laying there.

"I love when you do that. Your the best damn head I've ever gotten" said Jake putting his arms around her.

"Thats good to know. I'd love to lounge in bed all day having amazing sex with you but I got somethings to take care of" said Bella standing up and heading for the bathroom. They showered together than got dressed.

*******

Bella sat at the local bar with a black wig and a cowboy hat and purple contacts. She knew that nobody would recognize her as her but she wasn't going to the chance. She looked around and noticed that most of the guys were checking her out. She wasn't surprised when a hand grabbed her ass as she passed by to leave. She stopped and looked at the with such venom that any sober man would have ran.

"Hey baby. Want to come here and ride me like a true cowgirl?" he asked.

"How about I help you fly" she said picking him up and sending him flying across the room. Nobody moved for a second trying to make sense of what had just happened. Bella got into her car and drove off. She knew she had made a mistake leaving but it had felt as the right thing. And still did. Edward didn't love her. She bet he hardly missed her. But what Bella didn't know was that Edward was doing the exact opposite. He was in love with her. Edward began to give up on finding Bella. She had been hiding for so long that it was second nature for her.

"Edward dear" called Esme.

"Yes mother?" asked Edward entering the room.

"I think you have a visitor" said Esme pointing to a black corvette parked in the drive way. As they watched an attractive woman climbed out. She had black hair and big sunglasses on. She was dressed in a black dress with a knee high pink jacket, her black boots reached her knees. She stopped and looked at the house before heading toward the door. Both Edward and Esme moved away from the window.

"There's a Lucy Cartridge here to see you" said the butler.

"Let her in" said Edward.

"Hi. Lucy Cartridge. You must be Edward Cullen" said the woman with an Australian accent.

"Uh..Yes.. I am. How may I help you?" asked Edward.

"Yes. I'm here to ask some questions. My source told me that you got Bella, the criminal, out of jail with intentions of marrying her and than she disappears and you end up married to Isabella Swan who disappeared almost 20 years ago" said Lucy.

"I did get Bella out of jail. I was going to marry her but when I met Isabella I fell in love and told Bella that our deal was canceled but I gave her some money and a job and shes been on good behavior" said Edward.

"So you fell in love with Isabella?" asked Lucy.

"Yes. That is why I married her instead of Bella" responded Edward.

"And how did you meet her?" asked Lucy.

"It was all real quick. I had brought Bella home to meet my mother and get her ready for the wedding when I found some woman and some man fighting in my bedroom. I didn't call the cops because the man disappeared and the woman who was Isabella, had me hooked from the moment I met her. With her black hair and crazy attitude. The way she wasn't afraid of trying new things. Everything about that woman captured me in. Kept me wanting to know more" said Edward getting a dazed look on his face. Esme and Lucy just stared giving him his moment.

"So is Bella available for questioning?" asked Lucy.

"No she isn't. She's been gone since yesterday" said Edward his face and voice showing his emotions.

"Why are you here Ms. Cartridge?" asked Esme.

"Actually it's Mrs. Cullen"

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**So i put a poll up on my profile. And its to help with my decision for Chapter 12. I got two ways to go..Go vote and get your opinion in.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Edward stared dumbfounded as the black wig came off and Bella's black hair came tumbling down. She reached up and took out the contacts she had on.

"I'm sorry I had to lie. But it was the only way I could think of to get you to admit your love to me. And prove it too" said Bella losing the accent.

"But how? The car. The wig the contacts and even the accent. It all seemed so real" said Edward.

"I'm the master at disguises. I learned young how to change my appearance to get either more money or more candy or anything really. It was my way of survival" said Bella.

"Why are you back?" asked Edward.

"Because I care for you. I may not love you yet but I'm getting there. I also care for Jake but not the way I do you. But I had to make you realize that you did care for me. I'll stop fooling around with Jake if you stop with Marianne" said Bella looking at Edward with and intense stare.

"Say yes" whispered Esme. Edward turned to glare at her.

"I'll stop fooling around with Marianne. Nobody can make me feel the way you do" said Edward and he kissed her.

"Finally. I thought I was going to have knock some sense into you" said Esme.

"Shut up Esme" said Bella and pulled Edward closer to her.

"Well sorry. I'll be leaving now" said Esme and slipped out of the room.

"You do know your still going to have to make it up to me" said Bella with a smile on her face.

"And how can I do that?" asked Edward.

"By showing me what you can really do" said Bella and she grabbed Edward pulling him on top of her.

"I love you Isabella Cullen" said Edward.

"And I love you Edward Cullen. Even though you drive me insane sometimes" said Bella, her lips capturing his.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Short last chapter i know but i couldn't go on from here. I see no possible way. Hope you enjoyed my story. Review and tell me your thoughts. If you see any mistakes or want any one shots done from this story i'll take ideas and see what i can do. Thanks to gabzCoatz I'm going to write an epilogue but it might not be up for awhile. I'm working on Seductive Dreams right now. But keep an eye out. It'll appear out of no where..**


	13. Author's Note

**From the author:**

So I don't know if any of you know that i started a sequel to this story. Its up on my page. So go check it out and tell me what you think.


End file.
